


All's Fair

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in a ficathon for <a href="http://tablesex.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tablesex.livejournal.com/"><b>tablesex</b></a> (aka <a href="http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/"><b>sexycereal</b></a>!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a ficathon for [](http://tablesex.livejournal.com/profile)[**tablesex**](http://tablesex.livejournal.com/) (aka [](http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexycereal**](http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/)!)

Summer plopped down on the grass next to Seth and waved a paper at him. At the top of the page the number 73 was written and circled in red ink.

"It isn't fair!" Summer wailed.

"The fair's in Pomona," Seth observed randomly.

"What?"

"The L.A. County Fair," Seth explained. "If you lived in Pomona life would… you know what? Never mind. It's not funny if you have to explain it."

"It isn't funny anyway Cohen."

"Yeah it is, you just don't get it."

"Well how am I supposed to get the joke if you won't explain it?" Summer inquired logically.

Seth sighed dramatically.

"Fine. The Los Angeles County Fair is held in Pomona, CA. That's where the fair is. Every thing is fair there, so if you lived in Pomona life would be fair. 'The fair's in Pomona'."

Summer made a face at her boyfriend.

"Still not funny,"

"Told you, explaining it kills the joke."

"I think it was dead before that."

"It wasn't. It isn't. The fair joke's still good."

"Why in the hell do you know where the L.A. County Fair takes place anyway?"

"I like fairs," Seth said patiently. "I like the L.A. County Fair especially."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"It's fun. No one's ever depressed at a carnival. There are horse and carriage races-"

"Cohen!"

"Yeah, it's a little minty, I know. Everything's a little minty at the fair. It's kinda part of its charm. You know one of the fairs other charms? Food. Ice-cream of the Future, deep-fried twinkies, barbeque, Ten Pound Buns, free samples. Free, Summer, free! Last year I got a free pint of milk!"

"Milk? How thrilling," Summer said sarcastically but Seth was undeterred.

"It was!"

"You're so lame. Sometimes I forget why I'm dating you."

"Oh really?" Seth leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. Summer leaned into the kiss until she had tilted so far that Seth could easily pull her over on top of him. The couple giggled and continued kissing.

"The L.A. County Fair, huh?" Summer asked once she and Seth finally pulled apart.

"We should go."

"When is it?"

"The end of summer, Summer."

Summer groaned.

"Was it better or worse than the fair joke?" Seth asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've never been to Pomona."

******

"The train Cohen?" Summer asked in disgust as Seth parked the car. "If you didn't want to drive you could have just said so."

"It's tradition Summer," Seth told her purchasing their tickets. "We have to take the choo-choo to the moo-moo."

"The what to the where?" Summer gave Seth an odd look.

"Don't look at me like that," Seth protested. "It was the train's advertising campaign a couple of years ago."

"And you remembered it why?"

"'Cause it's… um… memorable?" Seth stepped onto the train. Summer had no choice but to follow him.

******

"So this is the fair," Summer glanced around her at all of the booths selling all kinds of foods.

"Yes," Seth spread his arms grandly, "this is the fair!"

The coupe wandered further into the fairgrounds. Summer looked around trying to take it all in without looking like she was trying to take it all in.

"Ew!" Summer shrieked and hid against Seth's chest. "Is that a real pig?"

Seth glanced to his right and observed the whole pig being roasted in front of a barbeque stand. It was sort of upsetting.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Not anymore!"

******

"Hey look! It's one of those things you stick your face in and take a picture," Seth pointed out the giant cardboard cut-out of a corncob. "You should do that."

"Uh-uh," Summer shook her head. "You're the king of corny, you do it."

Seth obediently stuck his head into the cardboard cut-out and let Summer snap a few shots with her camera-phone.

******

"People actually race pigs?" Summer asked, reading the event on a sign. "Why?"

"Because it's fun. And funny," Seth explained. "We should check it out."

The couple sat in the bleachers and cheered the pigs.

"Come on Strawberry!" Summer encouraged a pink-clad pig.

"Run Seabiscut, run!" Seth pleaded with the pig wearing a yellow striped jersey.

"C'mon, c'mon. Yeah!" Summer leapt to her feet to cheer Strawberry's victory. Seth watched in amusement. "What?" She's wearing pink."

"And the winner's owner, Leah Phillips, wins a year's supply of Farmer John bacon!" The announcer proclaimed.

"Now that's in poor taste," Seth winced.

******

"Cohen, I'm hungry," Summer whined.

"Okay. What for?"

"I don't know. What's good?"

"Nothing's bad at the fair Summer. Nothing."

"Well what do you recommend?"

"Hmm. I'm assuming you want to fill up on snacks later?" Summer nodded eagerly. "Then I suggest the classic fair standby. The corn dog."

"Lead the way."

******

"I believe I was promised shopping Cohen. Where's the shopping?" Summer demanded once she had re-fueled.

"Commercial buildings are this way milady," Seth grabbed her hand and led her to a large hall full of vendors.

"Free food!" Seth yelped releasing Summer's hand and scooping up a handful of toffee-covered sunflower seeds. "Mmm."

Summer rolled her eyes and began to peruse the stalls.

"Cohen this stuff is all junk," Summer hissed in a low voice. "I don't want insurance, or to quilt or scrapbook, and I certainly don't need magic color change markers! It's junk."

"Well yeah Summer. I mean, it is the fair."

******

"Get your shoes miraculously clean! Free demonstration!" A vendor called out.

Summer inspected her white Sketchers. They were getting a little dingy and her feet hurt. It might be nice to sit for a minute.

"Yeah, okay," Summer got comfortable in the vendor's chair.

"There," The vendor looked up a moment later. "All finished."

Summer's right shoe was much whiter, but,

"You only did one shoe."

"And for only $9.95 you can get a bottle of Magic Whitening Foam to clean the other one at home!" The vendor smiled brightly.

"But I don't want Magic Whitening Foam," Summer protested. "I just want my shoes to match!"

"Sorry," the vendor turned away from Summer.

"Cohen!" Summer got out of the chair and rushed to where Seth was waiting. "My feet don't match!"

"Aww," Seth was amused by how distressed she was. "They're still cute though."

"But they don't match!"

"Are you ready for a treat?"

******

"Oooh, cotton candy!" Summer squealed.

"Cohen? Can I get a caramel apple?"

"I want some ice cream too!" Summer whined as Seth bit into his ice cream bar.

"A deep fried Mars bar? I've always wanted to try one of those!"

******

"Seth?" Summer said quietly, "I don't feel so good."

"No kidding. How can someone so little eat so much food?" Seth asked.

"She can't," Summer admitted before rushing to the nearest trashcan.

Seth put his hand on his girlfriend's back as she vomited into the trash.

"What do you say we skip the rides and go home?" Seth suggested once Summer was done.

She nodded tiredly.

******

"You know, I don't think Pomona's a very fair place," Summer stated leaning against Seth as their train sped home. "I got sick there."

"You ate too much and then barfed it up. Seems perfectly fair to me," Seth pointed out.

"Fairness is overrated," Summer muttered.

"Therein lies the point," Seth told Summer, running his fingers through her hair.


End file.
